


Whore

by kalinebogard



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman ficava com aquela palavra dando voltas e voltas na mente.</p><p>Quem Dylan pensava que era para falar assim de sua amada mãe? </p><p>Era hora de lhe ensinar uma lição!</p><p>Norman x Dylan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Não foi betada. Não foi sequer revisada. A idéia veio e eu digitei voando na hora do almoço!

Whore  
Kaline Bogard

Sua vida estava fodida. Completa e totalmente fodida.

Não sabia sequer por onde começar a contabilizar o saldo negativo. Talvez a infância destruída pela mãe que não o considerava um filho? A dor de ser deixado de lado? A tristeza de ter que escolher sair de casa que nunca pudera chamar de lar?

Ou saber que eles partiram mais uma vez, sem se preocupar em avisá-lo? Como se o rapaz fosse o portador da peste e sua presença contaminaria a vidinha perfeita que ambos levavam?

O que era pior?

Pior era ter que voltar.

Pois Dylan fugira e conseguira ficar longe por um tempo, ser independente e cuidar de si próprio. Mas até isso lhe fora tomado. Perdera o emprego e não conseguia arrumar sequer um bico...

Tivera que voltar rastejando pra casa da Puta e mendigar um teto, como se não fosse tão filho daquela mulher quanto Norman era. Mas só o caçula tinha privilégios, só ele tinha carinho.

Irritado, o loiro parou de andar de um lado para o outro na sala daquela casa horripilante, pegou a garrafa de whisky e desistiu de beber do copo, entornando o líquido dourado direto do gargalo.

Nas veias sentia o sangue correr furioso, numa mistura de álcool e adrenalina. A consciência pesada o lembrava que tinha passado dos limites com Norman, mas o rapaz merecera os tabefes.

Seu irmão caçula ficara furioso com o apelido carinhoso que colocara na mãe de ambos. Puta. Mas era isso que Dylan pensava de Norma, uma mulher que abandonara o filho mais velho e o tratava pior que um desconhecido.

Deu um longo gole na bebida. O whisky desceu queimando pela garganta.

Norman tentara acertá-lo com uma arma mortal. Se aquele martelo de carne realmente acertasse sua cabeça, como o caçula tentara ao atacá-lo, Dylan estaria morto a essa altura...

Qual era o maldito problema de Norman?

N&D

Norman não conseguia se acalmar. Estava deitado na cama, com os olhos cravados no teto do quarto.

Luz mortiça da lua entrava pela cortina transparente e deixava o aposento numa penumbra que variava entre o confortável e o assustador. A respiração descompassada era o único som ecoando no quarto. Irregular.

Puta. Puta. Puta.

A palavra ficava dando-lhe volta na mente. Quem Dylan pensava que era?

Puta. Puta.

O rosto dolorido pulsava lembrando da surra que levara do irmão mais velho.

Puta.

Como ele podia voltar depois de todo esse tempo sem sequer dar notícias? Agredi-lo por defender a mãe de ambos? Chamá-la de prostituta, logo a mulher tão especial que o protegia e fazia tudo por si?

Imperdoável.

Não conseguiria dormir. Não ia engolir aquilo! Mesmo que levasse outra surra faria Dylan pagar por ser um lixo de filho. Um lixo de meio-irmão. Tinha que tentar, pelo menos, lhe ensinar uma lição. A ter respeito pela mãe.

Furioso jogou as cobertas fora e desceu as escadas apressado. Pelo caminho pegou o atiçador de fogo da lareira. Lutara com martelo de carne mais cedo, porém o peso da arma tirava sua vantagem. Com o atiçador era o contrário: a peça leve e afiada lhe daria liberdade de movimentos, além do alcance maior. Dylan pagaria por ser uma aberração.

Pagaria caro.

Entrou na sala segurando o atiçador com as duas mãos. Seguiu com cautela até o sofá, de onde via o topo da cabeça loira. O mais velho parecia adormecido.

Lentamente Norman deu a volta no móvel. Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma surpresa. Dylan não estava dormindo, não ainda. Os olhos semi cerrados estavam desfocados, sonolentos. Nas mãos, frouxamente presa, a bebida na garrafa de whisky caíra pra menos da metade.

Ele estava completamente bêbado.

– Dy – Norman esticou o atiçador e espetou o meio-irmão de leve, sem intenção de machucá-lo – Dylan...?

O loiro resmungou alguma coisa e tentou espantar aquilo que o incomodava. Só conseguiu derrubar a garrafa no chão, espalhando o whisky no carpete e cheiro de álcool pelo ar.

Aquilo trouxe um sorriso torto aos lábios de Norman.

– Eu poderia matar você agora, irmão... – afirmou arrogante – Mas tive uma idéia melhor...

Soltou a barra de ferro no chão e avançou até sentar sobre as pernas de Dylan. Então inclinou-se e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

– Vou lhe ensinar quem é a puta aqui...

E passou a língua pelo pescoço de pele branca, antes de morder com força, arrancando um gemido alto do mais velho. Iria marcá-lo por inteiro, para que ele aprendesse a diferença entre a mãe de ambos e uma prostituta de verdade.

Ter a vantagem sobre alguém o animou. Norman lembrou-se do livreto que encontrara no motel e seu corpo reagiu as cenas ilustradas. Sentiu o membro se retesar dentro da roupa.

Apressado tirou o casaco e a blusa de Dylan. Admirou o corpo pálido, de pele perfeita como alabastro. A possibilidade de macular aquela perfeição deu um prazer surpreendente a Norman. Seu coração disparou e a respiração ficou ofegante. O pênis pulsou.

Passou a mão de leve pelo tórax firme. Então abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua, provando a pele branca.

Dylan resmungou e protestou. Tentou afastar o meio-irmão, no fundo da sua mente algo gritando o quão errado aquilo era. Norman estava tocando seu corpo, estava chupando e mordendo. Marcando.

Estava tão bêbado que sua reação foi fraca e patética.

E facilmente rechaçada.

– Eu podia te matar, Dylan – Norman segurou os pulsos do mais velho e levantou-se, puxando-o para o chão – Mas só vou te ensinar uma lição.

– Nor... man... – o que era pra ser um protesto soou como incentivo para o caçula.

As mãos ágeis foram para o cinto da calça de Dylan, abrindo-o e puxando com certa pressa. O loiro pareceu recobrar-se um pouco e tentou virar o corpo para arrastar-se pra longe do meio-irmão, mas antes que conseguisse Norman esticou o braço e fechou os dedos em volta do pescoço pálido, apertando com força.

– Quietinho aí, Dylan. Uma puta tem que fazer o seu trabalho.

Apertou a garganta do loiro com força, a ponto de fazê-lo se debater desesperado, sem conseguir respirar. O rosto de traços infantis cobriu-se de vermelho, a resistência diminuiu e Dylan parou de lutar, tonto de whisky e fraco pela falta de ar.

Norman libertou o irmão, deixando o corpo enfraquecido desabar sobre o carpete velho, tossindo ao ter liberdade de respirar normalmente. As marcas vermelhas dos dedos em volta da pele pálida atraíram os olhos de Norman. Eram marcas tão vermelhas quanto as mordidas que deixara no peito firme.

O colegial ficou fascinado com a facilidade com que poderia ter extinguido a vida de Dylan, apenas apertando sua garganta. Alguns segundos a mais e ele não estaria mais ali. Assim como o homem que atacara Norma quando se mudaram.

Ninguém que machucasse sua mãe ficaria sem castigo.

Enquanto Dylan ofegava, Norman voltou a sua principal tarefa. Em dois rápidos movimentos jogou os tênis que o loiro usava longe. Logo a calça deixava o corpo do mais velho, que sequer reagiu.

Admirando a perfeição do meio-irmão, Norman se perguntou quantas prostitutas o corpo de Dylan já teria fodido.

– Agora é sua vez, Dylan – sorriu maldoso – Vou mostrar que a mamãe não é a puta dessa casa.

Não se preocupou em tirar a própria roupa, apenas abaixou a calça do pijama e a boxer, colocando o pênis gotejante pra fora. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do irmão, abrindo-as o máximo que conseguiu, arrancando um gemido de dor. O loiro resmungou alguma coisa, mas foi ignorado.

Norman se encaixou, a tentação foi mais forte e ele não resistiu: forçou-se contra o corpo de Dylan e o possuiu de uma vez só, sem qualquer preparação.

Um grito rouco de dor escapou pela garganta machucada do rapaz, enquanto o caçula gemia lânguido pela sensação gostosa do corpo apertado e quente envolvendo seu membro.

– Irmão... você é uma delícia – sussurrou suspirando enlevado. Mal sentiu as mãos do mais velho o segurando pelos ombros, tentando afastá-lo de si sem sucesso.

O moreno moveu o quadril, retirando-se quase por completo, apenas para meter fundo novamente, perdendo-se nas sensações. Entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo, movendo-se por instinto numa dança que fazia os corpos se chocarem e um som erótico ressoar pela sala.

Gemidos se confundiam. A voz de Norman era puro prazer, envolto em sensações que nunca sentira antes, o poder de dominar, o poder de vida e morte, o prazer carnal do sexo...

– Isso... isso... irmão... seja... oh, Deus... uma boa... puta...

Dylan era apenas dor, lágrimas juntavam-se no canto dos olhos apertados com força, sem saber o que era pior: as sensações ou quem fazia isso com ele.

Mais uma seqüência de movimentos erráticos e Norman gritou palavras desconexas, gozando com força, derramando sua semente no corpo do mais velho, desabando em seguida sobre o loiro.

Por longos segundos houve apenas o som das respirações. Então Norman reuniu forças e levantou-se, com as pernas ainda bambas pelo gozo intenso. Ficou em pé, observando o meio-irmão, admirando as marcas vermelhas e a humilhação que vertia em forma de lágrimas. Adorou a sensação. O poder. Queria experimentar aquilo de novo.

Dylan merecera aquilo como castigo. Já tivera sua lição, mas talvez não tivesse aprendido direito. O pensamento trouxe imagens do caderninho a sua mente: dominação e submissão... as cenas se misturaram e então era Dylan amarrado. Dylan amordaçado e sendo subjulgado as suas vontades. De todas as formas possíveis.

Porém o moreno balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos. A lição daquela noite fora dada. E era suficiente por hora.

Então Norman ajeitou a roupa e cuspiu sobre o loiro.

– Quem é a puta agora...? – desdenhou indo embora e deixando o mais velho sobre o carpete. Ele que se virasse sozinho quando se recuperasse. Teria a noite toda pra isso, já que Norma dormiria fora.

Fim


End file.
